


to storm or fire

by epoenine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, and sadness, read at your own peril, this is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epoenine/pseuds/epoenine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy knew he was going to close the doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to storm or fire

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://percy-is-drowning.tumblr.com/post/53419762514/rebloggable-version-for-lovenotforgotten-hey) and [this](http://viria.tumblr.com/post/53514441506/please-listen-to-this-masochist-level-up-worst)  
> disclaimer: im not rick riordan  
> before you read this let me say i'm sorry

Percy knew he was going to be the one to close the Doors.

There was a reason he fell, a reason he tumbled into Tartarus after Annabeth. He knew the reason when Rachel spoke the prophecy: Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.

He knew, and yet he still pushed on. He still fought for saving something beyond him.

He didn’t know, though, that the second line was about him. He didn’t know that now, here in the Underworld, everything would be up in a hurricane of flames while the world came crashing down. He hadn’t thought before that maybe it was referring to his world. Or, more commonly known as, Annabeth.

He also didn’t know that Annabeth was the chosen one to close the Doors.

He definitely didn’t know that he would be the one to take her place.

But, that’s what it came down to, Percy’s life or Annabeth’s. Separated or together.

Percy was the one to spot the it. He let Annabeth lean on his shoulder and led them to the Doors, knowing what was coming.

The relief in her face made Percy hopeful, even if it was only for a few seconds.

“I’m staying,” he said forcefully, obviously not going to change his mind. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows.

“What? Why?”

Percy closed his eyes for a moment, and As long as we’re together whispered in his mind. He could feel the tears prick at his eyes, and he took a deep breath and began.

“Someone has to close the Doors,” Percy explained. “So, I’m staying behind. Tell the others it’s what was best. They all knew someone was going to have to stay.” Percy sounded determined, but exhaustion ran underneath it.

“No,” her voice broke. “It can’t be you. Make someone else.” She wasn’t going to lose him again. Not after this, not after trying to find him for months and failing. She knew what that was like and was not going to do it again. “You’re not leaving me.”

“I have to, Annabeth. There’s no one else.” Percy ran a hand through his hair, sighing. There was dark circles under his eyes and dirt everywhere, but Annabeth didn’t care. She couldn’t, because after six months of no Percy, any Percy was everything she could hope for.

“You can’t do this, Percy—Let me stay, let me help you,” Annabeth pleaded, not hiding the tears on her face. Percy pinched the bridge of his nose before looking Annabeth in the eyes.

“It’s either me or you, Annabeth. And I—I can’t let that happen to you.” Percy said as the air grew hotter, the fire coming closer towards them. “You could have so much more than this.” A metallic taste filled his mouth as he tried to bite back the tears.

“You can’t decide this for me!” She was angry now; bitterness in her voice and ice in her eyes.

“It’s not your decision,” he shoots back, his voice as hard as hers.

So she tried other excuses. “What about your mom, Percy? And Tyson?” She didn’t wipe away the tears that still collected in her eyes.

Percy pressed his lips into a thin line before speaking. “You can’t bring up my family. You have one, too. They need you as much as mine needs me.”

He couldn’t believe they were arguing, now, of all times.

“What about me?” She asked, her voice now soft and just a whisper as the wall of fire got closer. “I need you, too, Percy. Why—Just let me stay with you!” Her voice rose with her words and she clenched her hands into fists.

Percy pushed Annabeth through the Doors and leaned slightly out of them.

“I’m sorry, Annabeth.” He kissed her, tasting their tears.

And then they were shut. The Doors, closed. With both of them on either side. Percy trying to submit to the flames and Annabeth not trying to hold back tears as Jason pulled her to safety.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi om [](http://www.bencutios.tumblr.com/>tumblr!</a>)


End file.
